The Prince and The Chosen One
by AariciaC
Summary: Draco and Harry meet eachother after the battle under strange circumstances. A strong FRIENDSHIP starts here. Notice the FRIENDSHIP. that means no sexual relations between the two *shudder*.
1. The start

Harry was wondering around in the castle of Hogwarts. You could see the signs of the battle everywhere. The walls were broken down. Some hallways were completely destroyed. The windows were shattered. Everywhere Harry looked, he saw the memories. Right there, near that statue, Bellatrix was killed by a furious Molly Weasley. And in that hallway, her daughter fought bravely against two Deatheaters. Harry smiled at the image of Ginny kicking their ass. She was an amazing woman.

He walked further, jumping over piles of rocks. With no real destination, he kept on walking. His thoughts were running wild. He didn't quit realized it. Voldemort was gone. Forever this time. Or so they said. Although he had seen him die, he was thinking 'What if?'

What if he had made another Horcrux?

What if the Horcruxes that they destroyed, were fake?

What if one of his followers had found another way to bring him to life?

Harry couldn't help but being paranoid. It was the third time they had beaten Voldemort and thought it was for real.

What if…?

Without realizing it, he ended up at the astronomy tower. It was here that Dumbledore Got 'killed' by Snape. hhe climbed up the stairs , not knowing why he was here. Did he wanted to be on the place where one of the people he loved the most died? Or was he here for the view?

Harry was surprised that Draco was leaning over the border looking down. His profile stood sad, angry and insecure, all at once. It seemed like he was thinking about something sad. The 'Prince' suddenly looked up at the stars and mumbled something. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled himself over the railings and threw himself into the deep.


	2. A suicidal prick

**I didn't get any reviews, but I'm totally bored so I'm going to publish anyways :D. Pleazzzzz, review if you read my story. I really don't care if it's negative or positive; I want to know if I should write on or not.**

**Btw: J.K Rowling owns everything you recognize (sad enough) I forgot to write that on my last chapter.**

Harry reacted instantly. He drew his wand.

'LEVICORPUS!'

Draco was hanging upside down in the air.'Bloody hell!' he yelled 'Let me go, Potter!'  
Harry ran to the border.

'No, you fool! Are you completely insane, Malfoy? Do you want to die?'

'As in matter in fact, YES!'

His voice echoed over the school grounds. Draco was crying upside down. He tried to draw his wand but noticed it wasn't in the back of his robe. he looked down , trying to find his wand but it was too dark. He gave up the search and just let himself hang there. When Harry looked at him, he felt sorry for the prat who tried to ruin his life and kill Dumbledore.

'Just… Just let me go' Harry had to lean closer to understand him. Draco lowered his voice to a whisper. 'I can't live like this, I just can't.'

And gone was the pity. Harry understood it like this: Draco couldn't live without his parents in prison and with the shame of being a Deatheater.

'Unbelievable' He stroke his hand over his face. 'All those people died, and you can't live because you were a Deatheater. That's weak. Very weak.'

Draco let out a laugh, which ended into a sob. 'I knew you wouldn't understand. Harry Potter,' He said with hatred in his voice 'The Boy Who Lived and who defeated Voldemort. Mister Perfect. Mister know-it-all. '

'You know, Draco, you're talking big, for someone that's hanging upside down in the deep. You do realize that I can let go anytime I want.'

'Like I said, I wouldn't mind you letting me go. That was the original plan, you know, before you came playing superman.'

_God_, Harry thought _He just can't stop being an enormous git._ But Harry still lifted him over the border. The 'Prince' landed hard on the floor. He turned on his back, closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Harry could see he started to cry again by the way his chest moved. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

'So, asshole,' he started 'what's the problem?'

'Please, shut up and leave me alone.' He said smothered under his hands.

'No,' Harry said persistent 'I want to know why. Explain it to me.

Draco let his hands run down his face. 'You really want to know?'


	3. Reasons

**Thanks for the reviews! You (2) guys were so nice :) The last chapter got a bit out of control, but I like the way it turned out. I hope you liked it too :D**

**Ps: Rowling still owns Harry Potter.**

'Uh, didn't I say that I want to know?' Harry wrapped his hands around his knees.

'I might as well start at the beginning. I know you assume that I was glad to be one of Voldemort his servants and that I was happy to keep the family honor high.' Draco looked at The Chosen one. He saw that Harry really thought that.

He sighed. 'Well, no. This is how it happened. My father made a mistake. He was sent to Azkaban. Voldemort could get him out of there but he didn't. It was his way of punishing him. But I guess it wasn't enough. He decided to punish him through me.' Draco sat down straight.

'He asked me to become a Deatheater. And you can't say no to something like that. I would be death. But now that I think of it; it would be better if I just said no and died. This mess,' He pointed around him at the ruins 'This mess would never have happened. '

Harry looked at him. Draco was sitting with his head hanging low, playing with his sweater. Again, he felt a flash of pity going through him.

'Why d'you think that all of this is your fault?'

Draco looked at him with a strange look on his face. He tore off a thread hanging on his sweater.

'I was the one that found a way to let the Deatheaters in. It's obviously my fault that Dumbledore died. If he was still here, everything would be okay.'

'You can't blame yourself for everything, Malfoy.' _Bloody hell, _Harry thought _What am I saying! _You could see that Draco was thinking the same thing by the shocked look on his face. But Harry had to admit to himself that it wasn't all Draco's fault. He realized that his school rival was put in a tough situation. He had to choose between his family and Dumbledore. And if he were to say no, Voldemort would simply ask another servant to kill the headmaster. It wasn't exactly a win-win situation.

'Yes, I can. And what's wrong with you?! We hate each other, remember? You tried to kill me in the bathrooms!'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't trying to kill you! I wanted to try out a new spell…' He realized how stupid that sounded. Draco shook his head.

'That's a lame excuse.'

Harry shook his head irritated.

'That's not the point. I'm trying to say that the death of Dumbledore was inevitable.'

'What do you mean? Do you think that Dumbledore would have died in the battle?'

Harry surprised himself by saying that. He forgot that Dumbledore was doomed to die because of the Horcrux he had put on.

'No, Dumbledore was cursed or something. When he found the Horcrux-'

'What's a Horcrux? And what do you mean by him being 'cursed'.' Draco asked curiously. Harry realized that he had a lot to explain. _This is going to be a long night._


	4. A civilized conversation

**ARGH! I'm so sick of school! Sorry, didn't had a chance to start writing, but I'll do my best :) I hope you like this part.**

**Rowling still owns Harry potter. **

Harry let out a sigh.

'Well, let's start with explaining what a Horcrux is.' He began 'Eh… It's a piece of your soul that is kept in an object. And when you die, you don't .Because of the object with your soul in it. And you kind of have to kill people to get a Horcrux. And that's what Voldemort did. He killed people for Horcruxes. And probably because he liked to kill people. But that's not the point. The point is that Horcruxes are bad. And-'

'Stop!' Draco almost yelled 'Can you say it in English, please? Because I do not understand a word your saying.' Harry took a deep breath.

'Okay. In English. Voldemort was basically trying to make himself immortal, you see? Horcruxes hold a part of your soul, and you put your soul into an object by murdering someone. He wanted to divide his soul as many times as possible. That way, he was untouchable. No matter how many times you killed him, he would always reappear in one way or another. Luckily, Dumbledore discovered the secret and immediately, he went on a Horcrux hunt. He found Marvolo's ring and, I don't know, was in the mood of putting it on. Because of that, Dumbledore got cursed. You remember his black hand, right? Well that was because of the Horcrux. He only had a year left, after he put on the ring, so he asked me, Ron and Hermione a favor…'

Harry ended up telling the whole story. Not only the facts, but also how insecure he was and how he felt of Ron leaving and stuff like that. He never really told anyone the whole story and now he realized how desperate he was for someone to listen to him. Draco was listening with growing amazement. _Who would have known_, he thought, _His life isn't as perfect as I thought._ He didn't interrupt him. He just listened, and that was something new for Harry. _How bizarre, _He thought,_ No teasing, no mocking comment… Who is that boy?_

'… and that's it. My heroic adventure.' Harry finished. He took another deep breath and laid himself down. Draco just sat there, digesting the story.

'Wow' he finally said 'that's… impressive.' Harry looked up.

'Is that sarcasm?'

'No. I'm not always a sarcastic prick.' He said in his defense. Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Of course, you're not.'

Draco shot an angry look at him, but couldn't keep a straight face. He looked away, trying to hide his smile and saw the sun coming up. Harry, who saw the smile, also saw the sun.µ

'What time is it?' Draco asked

'I have no idea. But I'm guessing we stayed here all night.' Harry stood up and stretched.' I guess we should be heading down.'

You could clearly see the fear on Draco's face. He wasn't ready to face the people who got hurt. He knew most of them would blame him for what happened. They would blame him for all the people who died and he would believe them.

Harry saw the fear coming up.

'Come on!' he said reaching out his hand to Draco 'They won't eat you up. Enough people were hurt. They won't hurt another one.'

Draco didn't quite believe him but he still pulled himself up on Harry's hand. The two walked downstairs forgetting one thing: Draco' wand. And even though Harry said that there was no danger, Draco is going to need his wand…

***le sigh* I did my best on this so don't get mad or something. I only have one thing to say : THANK GOD FOR INTERNET!**


	5. Deception and hope

**Okay, this chapter is pure improvisation. I didn't check the books or other sources, I just wrote it, ok? ok. So if something is wrong, don't mind it. **

When Harry and Draco arrived in The Great Hall, the first thing Draco noticed was his aunt Andromeda. She was in tears, holding a little baby. The tables were already cleared. There were no more corpses on them. The families had taken them with them, to give their beloved a proper funeral.

Harry noticed that Draco was staring at Ted, the son of Tonks and Remus. The baby's hair was pitch-black, matching his mood, probably, as he was crying his lungs out. Andromeda desperately tried to silence him but she was tired. Both physical and mental. She had lost everything: her husband, her daughter and her new son-in-law. She tried to keep herself together, but it was too hard.

"Be quiet, now, Teddy", She whispered," I know you're sad but grandma is sad too. Everything is going to be okay." She rocked him, but nothing helped. She was about to break.

"Can I… can I help?"

Draco stood as close as he dared to. Andromeda looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. Draco felt uncomfortable under the fierce stare. He tried to look back but he couldn't. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Draco didn't know what to say, so he started to walk away. Andromeda snapped out of the trance.

"No!" she almost shouted, "No, it just… I didn't expect you to talk to a bloodtraiter." She tried to smile with the last part, but it was clear to both that she meant it. Meanwhile Ted was still crying. Draco looked at the little ball of fur that was peeping out of the white blanket.

"Can I… Would you let me…" Draco tried to ask if she would let him hold Ted.

Andromeda looked at the baby. She hesitated. Then looking at Draco's face, she made a decision.

"No."

Her voice was lost in the noise of the people talking but Draco heard it loud and clear. It was as if her voice was echoing in his head. He realized again what people thought of him and he couldn't deny that what he had done was wrong. But Andromeda was his only relative that he could trust and he had hoped that she would forgive him in one way or another.

"I see." He said quietly, "I understand." He looked Andromeda in the eyes. "Miss, I … I just want to apologize for all the things that I have done. I'm so terribly sorry." He took a last look at Teddy and walked away.

He started to run back to the astronomy tower. In the corner of his eyes he saw Harry holding Ginny in his arms. After that, he noticed that his sight got blurry. In his rush, he failed to notice the footsteps echoing in the corridor. He slammed against someone while he was running around the corner.

"Sorry, I…" Draco looked into Luna's eyes.

"It's okay. " She picked up her wand that fell in the ground during the collision. "I'm sorry too. Did you get hurt?"

"No, I…" Draco was startled. He never really saw her from so close. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes… She looked magnificent.

"Well, perfect. Me neither. No problems then." She smiled at Draco. "Nice to see you, Draco."

Draco's eyes followed her as she walked away. The sound of his name from her lips give him shivers.


	6. A violent encounter

Ron was pissed. He wasn't pissed at anyone in particular but he was in the mood of breaking someone's jaw or something like that. His brother passed away and even though Voldemort was killed by Harry, he wouldn't mind killing one of those bloody Deatheaters. He was rushing through the hallway and suddenly he saw Draco. His anger exploded.

_Look at that prat, _he thought_, strutting around in Hogwarts like he owns the place._

Draco didn't see it coming. His mind was preoccupied with the thought of Luna. She had been friendly with him, even though she was held captive in his mansion. It was something he couldn't grasp.

One moment he was sauntering through the hallway, mulling about Luna, the next he was flying against the wall. He fell face-down on the ground and as he tried to lift up his head, someone stopped him by pressing his feet on Draco's back.

"Well well," a familiar voice said, "if it isn't Voldy's favorite disciple."

Draco could hear the anger in Ron's voice. As he tried to move, he could also feel the anger. He moaned when Ron pressed his whole body mass on his back. Ron liked the sound of that. The Prince of Slytherin squirming underneath his foot as a little worm.

"Get off me, Weasley!"

Ron laughed a cruel laugh.

"Why would I, Malfoy? I'm having quite a good time here." But it didn't seem that way. His face was twisted in a savage mask. He felt anger that you could only understand if you had lost a close and loved relative. An anger that would make you capable of everything. His wand was pointing at Draco's head. _It's all his fault, he_ said to himself,_ If he wasn't here, Fred would still be alive. He should have died instead of him. _He felt that his victim tried to escape.

"Oh, no you won't. Locomotor mortis." Draco's feet couldn't move anymore. "I'm not letting you go, Malfoy. Not until I made you suffer enough." The ginger let out an evil giggle. "And, then, I'm going to throw you off the Astronomy tower. No one is going to miss you anyway. Everyone hates you."

Draco's body stiffened for a moment, but then he relaxed. Wasn't this his original plan? Okay, Weasley would probably torture him, but he deserved it. _I deserve it, _he said to himself,_ It's all my fault._

Ron felt Malfoys body relaxing. _What is he planning?_ He pressed his foot harder on Draco's back.

"There is no escape, Prince. So don't plan anything."

"I'm not planning anything. Just get it over with."

Ron thought that he was mocking him. He fired a spell at Draco, making him fly again. Then he shot another one. And another one. He kept doing this until the Prince was half unconscious.

"You want to get it over with?" Ron said as he pulled Draco up by his collar "You have a lot of wits for someone that is about to die!" He let go of his wand and used his bare hands to punch in his face.

"You think it's funny that you're going to die?!"

_-SMACK-_

"**You think that I'm joking around?!"**

_-SMACK-_

**"YOU THINK DEATH IS FUNNY?"**

_-SMACK-_

**"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT FRED'S DEAD?"**

_-SMACK-_

The blood was pouring onto Draco's sweater. Ron stared at the bloody mess that was held up by his hand. He looked at his fist covered in red. And he realized what he was doing.

_What the hell am I doing? What's the point of this?_

He let go off Draco and stood up. The bloody mess was unconscious. Ron checked it by lightly kicking him. He didn't even moan. For a second, Ron thought that he was dead, that he actually killed the guy. Kneeling down, he picked up Draco's wrist and felt a pulse. He sighed.

_At least I'm not a murderer._

He stood up again and stared at his enemy for a while.

_He deserved it, _his mind said.

_Did he? _Replied his conscious.

**Okay, I know that there are a lot of mistakes but I'm tired and it's 1 am here. So I apologize for it and also for the extremely violent chapter. I'm not in a very happy mood... **


End file.
